A universal plug and jack configuration for telephone wiring has been selected for a national standard telephone interconnect system. The universal jacks and plugs will also be incorporated into data processing and data transmitting equipment, as well as consumer and business machines, adapting such equipment for interconnection over telephone communication networks.
Existing telephone wiring systems in buildings must be retrofitted with standard jacks, replacing existing telephone jacks which are obsolete. Both new and existing wiring systems will require individually tailored wall mountings for jacks.
There is a need for an equivalent jack, that is, a jack which incorporates the universal profile configuration and electrical characteristics of the universal jack. Further, there is a need for an equivalent jack which can be retrofitted to existing telephone wiring and which can be installed in existing or new telephone wiring with standard tools, with ease of installation and with minimum consumption of wire. Further, there is a need for an equivalent jack having a basic, unchanged wiring module incorporated into various assemblies.